


white lights blind.

by lovesincerelyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angel Louis, Lucifer Harry, Lucifer!Harry, M/M, angel!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesincerelyharry/pseuds/lovesincerelyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was an angel, one of the favorites, until he fell; and then, he found Louis.</p><p>Edited 11.19.17. Chose not to display archive warnings. Contains explicit material.</p><p>Also found at <a href="http://lovesincerelyharry.tumblr.com/">lovesincerelyharry</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white lights blind.

**Author's Note:**

> As Harry is Lucifer, this could be seen as sacrilegious to some, so if you know you will be offended, please do not read. Also, I have since edited this one-shot, so if you read it before, things have changed.
> 
> This is based off a whole mumbo-jumbo of things such as a quote from American Horror Story (which I will post at the bottom), an edited Harry gif on tumblr, "Just One Yesterday" by Fall Out Boy, and towards the end, "Hallelujah" by Rufus Wainwright.
> 
> Oh, and a big thank you to Agustina, the lovely beauty who read the first 1339 words of this and said it was good and to keep going. Te amo.

His hand trailed above his head between his long hair and the hovering gold circle. He lightly touched the warm metal, tugging it to the left. Once he let it go, it hung to the left for a second or two before returning to its original position. Centuries before, it would have snapped back immediately. He bit his lip and walked towards the golden doors before him, staring at the white floor as he walked.

The doors swung open, recognizing his presence still, and he entered the familiar environment. As he walked, quiet eyes followed his every move, starting at his white shirt and black jeans that turned into black boots at his feet. The only eyes he met, however, were his brother’s, and he moved to his sibling who was stood at the head of everyone.

“Your attire is nearly appropriate; the boots are something.” His brother’s eyes rested on the silver accents coloring his boots.

“I had to at least attempt to fit in down there, Liam.”

Liam scoffed and smoothed out his pure white robe, fixing his collar donned with golden rope. “Yes, this attired isn’t exactly human material. And I forgot; you’re meant to call me Liam, and I’m meant to call you Harry.”

“Can’t have you calling me Lucifer when we walk among humans, right, Michael?” Harry’s eyes flashed gold. “Or rather, Liam.”

Liam smiled and turned around. He gestured for Harry to join him, and the two of them walked in tandem. As Harry walked, his hand went up to his halo, pulling it slightly again. This time, it moved without any hesitation, and as Harry looked around, the lights shone a little too brightly. Harry squinted and pulled a little harder, tugging his halo the furthest he ever had before.

Liam cleared his throat. “Father needs you to do something for him.”

Harry’s nail scratched the metal. “What’s that?”

“The areas where humans bury their dead, he fears they have lost souls roaming them. He needs you to find them and guide them here. He, of course, only trusts you with this task.” The last sentence housed anger.

Sensing this, Harry nicked the gold. “Jealous again, are we?” He let go of his halo, and it slowly snapped back into place. “But of course; I’ll go right now.”

Harry shut his eyes, and he appeared beside disturbed land, mounds of dirt indicating the burial grounds of humans. He knelt and ground the loosened dirt between his fingers. He stood, and his eyes did not pick up any lost souls. He considered leaving, but his wings brought him there for a reason. His eyes suddenly gravitated towards a small, stone building on the grounds, and his legs robotically carried him to the entrance. It appeared out of place, but he assumed the humans built it for some burial purpose. Harry pulled on the heavy, stone door, and hot air escaped. He breathed it in, filling his lungs and igniting something inside his body. He walked in and trailed his right hand along the smooth stone, his skin warming at the heat in the room.

As he walked further, the air became hotter. Harry turned his head sideways quickly, and an unexpected crack echoed through the empty room. He breathed in the heat and reached the back of the small, stone room. With his right hand, he reached up and tugged on his halo. He pressed his left hand against the back wall, instinct driving him. As his hand passed through the wall with ease, burning at the contact, a small crack travelled through his halo. Instantly, he was flooded with desire and intoxicating passion, and the heat travelled up his arm and into his chest. It burned, but he didn’t flinch away from it. He followed through with two steps and disappeared into the stone wall.

The place he entered was unlike any darkness he ever encountered. His eyes adjusted immediately, picking up the stairs before him and black walls around him. His footsteps fell comfortably down the stairs, the rock beneath him descending into pure darkness. As he looked past the edge of the stairs, he noticed an abyss beneath him; the stairs floated over a treacherous darkness with an end nowhere in sight. As he walked down the staircases, torches at the base of the stairs lit, and Harry’s eyes finally picked up the ruggedness of the walls and ground to which he was headed.

Once his boots hit the ground, a glowing, red light spread out from under his feet, illuminating the black ground. The ground glowed a blood red, and Harry saw a black chair appear before him. The chair was adorned with silver, and Harry was drawn to the seat, feeling it was created for him and only him. The burning heat still within Harry pulled him toward the chair, and his fingers dragged along the surprisingly cool metal. The chair sat in stark contrast to his father’s chair, a very similar but purer object. Harry walked behind the dark chair and rested his hands on the back. He closed his eyes and inhaled the heat, his head filling with thoughts of lust and greed, two feelings that occurred more frequently than before. Passion radiated in Harry’s fingertips, and the noise of his halo cracking again echoed in Harry’s ears. He wanted nothing more than to touch it, to pull it from his head.

When he opened his eyes again, Harry’s surroundings changed drastically. The lights blinded him and caused him to cover his eyes in pain. Behind him, whispered sounded in his ears, and he growled inwardly at the noise.

A familiar voice spoke behind him. “Harry, what happened to you? What happened to your shirt?” Harry peeled his hands from his face and slowly opened his eyes. Flinching at the pure white around him, he met eyes with Liam, his mouth agape.

Harry glanced down at his clothes. His jeans were tinged with some dirt, but the most noticeable difference was his shirt. It was no longer white but covered in soot and dirt, a stark contrast to the pristine white of Liam’s robe. Even his hands were covered in black soot. The brightest thing on Harry was his halo, and even that shone a bit less.

Harry cocked his head at Liam. “They got dirty.” His halo slipped slightly at his head movement.

“Where did you go? Father couldn’t feel you on earth at all and asked me to bring you back.” His voice held worry.

“Maybe I wasn’t on earth.” Harry breathed in, missing the heat and fire in his lungs. In this environment, he finally realized he felt out of place, and he ached to return to that darkness. It called to him over Heaven now, and his halo suddenly felt heavier above his head.

Liam began to walk toward Harry, but he froze. “What did you say?”

Harry licked his lips. “I don’t know how to explain it, but the heat was mesmerizing. I found pure darkness; my wings brought me right to it.” He took a step forward and turned left to walk around Liam. “The desire, the tangible passion, it was so strong. With every breath I took” – behind Liam, his lips met his ear – “the fire burned in my body.” Harry dragged his hand down Liam’s robe, sliding black against white.

“Harry, what are you doing? Please, stop,” Liam begged, his gaze not meeting Harry to his left.

Harry placed himself directly in front of Liam. “It’s too late; I’ve felt this for centuries now. My connection here has faded, and I don’t belong here anymore. I belong somewhere else, and I’m going to follow what I’ve been craving.”

Liam’s face fell. “Harry, you belong here. You are my brother; you are our father’s favorite. He kept you by his side as his best; he needs you, and we need you.”

Harry grinned. “You, along with others, have been jealous of me since my creation. I’m tired of my every move being watched, and I no longer want to be compared to him. And I will no longer watch over his precious humans for him.”

Harry’s left hand grasped his halo, now dim and cold from speaking the unforgivable. He pulled easily, and the gold metal separated from above his head. He held the dull gold in his hand, and when it slipped from his grasp, it shattered on the ground into fragments. The noise was deafening, and it brought a wicked smile to Harry’s face. As he took his last heavenly breath in, a bright light struck him, and an electrical current surged through his body. Harry heard his father’s voice in his head, anger boiling in the shock that travelled through his body. He collapsed through the floor, falling down to earth. No longer bound to the clouds, he looked up to the sky. He noticed a storm rolling in, threatening the ground beneath it; and by the time the first drop fell, Harry was already beginning his descent into Hell.

The next time he saw the sky, the years bled into decades and centuries at an unimaginable rate. Harry’s domain filled with damned souls and abundant desire as his Hell was the only place that permitted the two simultaneously. Harry now donned a tight black shirt that bled into tight blacken jeans and the same shining black boots. His long curls were cut short, leaving little curls by his ears and lower neck. The black under his eyes shown beautifully against his alabaster skin. As he ran his hand through his hair, he sat down on his chair and surveyed those before him. Souls worked laboriously on the ground and in the abyss until Harry deemed the workday over. He reasoned that the damned humans must right their wrongs. After all, Harry was never fond of humans to begin with.

Unexpectedly, he felt a sudden surge of purity above ground, causing his eyes to travel up the stairs to the black stone at the top. Harry tapped his fingers impatiently on the arm of his chair, the good energy now becoming even more tangible. It was felt so clearly now that Harry’s skin crawled. He hurried stood up and walked to the edge of the abyss. He signaled the demons overseeing the work to order the souls to stop. They would be free to do as they pleased until he returned.

Harry began up the stairs, and each person in the abyss looked up with envy. He could ascend the stairs while the souls could only descend. He passed through the stone wall and entered a changed environment. The stone building he previously entered was now a mausoleum situated in an ever-expanding cemetery. The room was bigger than before, but the heat still radiated throughout the confined space.

Before pushing the door open, he pulled sunglasses out of his back pocket. If previous experienced taught him anything, the sunlight would be too much to bear. He opened the stone door and instantly squinted behind his sunglasses. The sun shone high in the sky, and Harry grunted as he stepped out into its light.

He shut the door behind him. “I was wondering when I’d finally see you again,” Harry spoke to the good entity standing outside of the mausoleum. Harry scrunched his nose and looked up at the clear, blue sky. “Nice day, huh? He must be in a good mood.”

Liam shook his head. “How can you be so calm, Harry? How could you be so cold?” He still wore white robes, which shone a little too brightly for Harry.

Harry ran his tongue over his teeth. “Don’t you know? Humans and my souls call me by my given name again. No reason to fake it anymore. To them, I’m Lucifer; but I still have a soft spot for Harry.”

“The name used to be an honor, but now, it has been darkened and defiled.” Liam’s eyes flashed in anger. “Why did this happen to you?”

Harry took three quick steps and stopped directly in front of Liam. He leaned in to his left ear, his hot skin brushing Liam’s cheek. “Because I let it happen.” He immediately pulled away, spinning around in the other direction. “Why did you come here?”

Liam breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. “Your creatures are messing with the jobs of angels and souls, and he is not happy.”

Harry looked back up at the sky again. “Oh, he’s unhappy; how sad. And I prefer to call them demons. You know, demons were just humans before their death. They were destined for Hell; I tortured them a bit; and their souls darkened so much that they became what they are today.” He watched a plane pass through a small cloud. “What exactly are they doing?”

“They are messing with the grand design, the order the afterlife should have. They seduce the souls of those destined for purity and drag them down to darkness with you.”

Harry spun around on his heels. “If they were completely pure at heart, they wouldn’t be influenced by my demons.” He moved before Liam again. “You don’t seem to grasp that concept, and neither does he.” Harry took a step back. “Though, you didn’t know I wasn’t pure, and he made me his right-hand man. A little telling, isn’t it?”

Liam scowled. “Don’t mock him, or it will be the last thing you ever do.”

Harry couldn’t hold it in; he broke into laughter. “Oh, he’ll strike me down? Just like he tried to do when I fell? Funny, Liam, but don’t you understand? He and I are connected still to this day. We are two opposites that coexist for the same world. We balance each other, and whether he wants to admit it, he needs me.” Harry grinned. “So as much as he wants to eliminate me, he can’t, and neither can you.”

Liam tightened his jaw. “Just fix it. We’re done here.”

With that, Harry found himself alone in front of the mausoleum. He held his tongue, wishing to curse the sky, and turned towards the entrance of the cemetery He blinked, and he appeared at the gate. He pushed it open, and his heated hands partially melted the metal. He felt one of his souls nearby, only two blocks away. Instead of appearing there immediately, Harry decided to walk there, fascinated by the humans he passed on the way there. He sensed that three of the ten souls that he walked past would join him in Hell one day, and he waited for the day when a majority of humans would find their way into his domain.

When he reached the apartment building, a dark soul radiated out of a room on the third floor. He blinked and appeared in front of the apartment’s door, room number 307. Harry pursed his lips and walked through the door. The familiar damned man became apparent in Harry’s senses.

Harry slipped off his sunglasses. “I know you’re in here; come out now.”

The recognizable, quiffed man appeared in front of him. “Yeah?” He threaded his hand through his hair, tattoos coating his arms.

“I’m going to have to ask you to let this one drop.”

He raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Harry exhaled loudly. “This is one-time request, Zayn. You were the only demon nearby, and my damn brother came down to complain. Leave this one alone, go back to Hell for a bit, come back up tomorrow, and damn another person. This operation can still happen; you and other demons need to be less obvious about it. Now, get out of here.”

Zayn nodded and disappeared. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the owner of the apartment turn the corner and pick his keys on the coffee table. Invisible to the boy, Harry glided around him, watching him open the door and walk out. Harry knew his name to Niall; he was nineteen and an avid golfer. He was due to die in a year and a half in a drunk driving accident. If Zayn influenced him more, he would die in less than a year.

Harry walked around the apartment, sensing Zayn’s presence everywhere. In a day’s time, that would be gone, but the remnants would still influence the person living there. Harry considered removing the remains of Zayn’s soul, but instead, he added a bit more darkness in the air just for good measure.

Just as he was about to leave, Harry felt a sudden burst of purity that knocked Harry in the chest. He stumbled backwards briefly before sensing the goodness in the bedroom. He blinked the hall outside of it, and he could feel the pure spirit radiating through the door. When it swung open suddenly, Harry stepped backwards, and his hands instinctively clutched his chest. He wasn’t expecting the purity to sting, but it burned his body.

“Shit!” the other entity exclaimed, stumbling backwards and falling on the bedroom floor. Harry leaned his head in the doorframe, stomaching the purity, and saw a flustered man on the ground. “I thought you left!”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, eyeing the man. The numbing pain emanating from him dulled, and Harry noticed he was strikingly gorgeous. “Well, the demon here before, that was not me. He did leave.” He took a step into the room and reached out his hand. “Let me help you up.”

He shook his head. “I’ve got it.” He pushed off his hands and stood up in one motion. His body was remarkable, and Harry surprisingly found him even more attractive standing up than lying on the floor. He wore light blue jeans and a white shirt with tousled golden hair, and he stood a little shorter than Harry.

That’s when Harry realized he was nearly eye-level with the man’s halo.

Harry nodded. “Now, I see your purity.”

The man looked quizzically at Harry. “What are you talking about?” Harry pointed above his head. “Oh, I – “ The man stumbled over his words and blushed, his eyes falling to the floor.

The corner of Harry’s mouth tilted up, and he held up his hand. “No explanation needed.” Harry turned his head sideways a bit. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Louis.” He paused, formulating a question.

Before Louis could say anything, Harry interrupted. “Why did you come here?”

Louis pursed his lips. “There was a dark soul here, and I was instructed to make sure all remnants of it leave this apartment.”

Harry snorted. “I guess Liam has this all under control.” He spun around and headed down the hall.

Louis spoke from behind him. “Wait, what?” He appeared beside him. “How do you know about Liam?” He moved in front of Harry, stopping him. “Who are you, and why couldn’t I sense you?”

Harry grinned; he admired a man with perseverance. “You should stop asking questions while you’re ahead. Just leave and pretend you never met me.” Harry hovered his finger over Louis’ halo. “Trust me.”

He walked around Louis and blinked to the door the mausoleum. Before he left though, he distinctly heard Louis say, “wait.” Harry dismissed it, knowing the fantasies in his head would and could never come true, and he walked back to Hell.

Harry descended the stairs, pulling thoughts of Louis out of his head. Hell triggered and heightened his desires, and he swallowed and cast them out of his thoughts. Instead, he took calculated steps down to his chair, noticing Zayn standing right beside it. Arguably so, Zayn was seen as Harry’s right-hand man, and thought he didn’t wish to be compared to him, Harry and his father had many similarities.

Harry wordlessly sat down and inhaled the darkening air around him. He shut his eyes, images of Louis floating behind his eyelids. He flashed his eyes open, and they glowed in frustration. He gripped the arms of his chair and willed himself to dismiss thoughts of Louis again. He brought his focus back to his working souls until he felt purity at the top of the stairs again. He growled and blinked immediately to the outside of the mausoleum.

“Liam, I’m not going to tolerate this behavior.” He squinted in the sunlight, not thinking to put his sunglasses on.

“I’m not Liam.”

Harry peered at the brightness in front of him and picked out Louis’ shape from the sunlight before him. “What are you doing here?” he hissed, pulling Louis into the shadowed side of the mausoleum. “You cannot be here; you’re not even supposed to know where I am.” Harry stared into Louis’ eyes, losing himself in the blue.

“Oh well.” Louis wiggled out of Harry’s grasp. “Your hands are so bloody hot.”

Harry blinked, realizing he needed to speak. “You need to get out of here. I will not have you here. No angel is permitted on these grounds.”

“You’re Lucifer, aren’t you?”

Harry clenched his jaw. “I think it’s best you leave.”

“I mean, you have to be him. I couldn’t feel you, and I definitely cannot feel him upstairs even when I’m standing right next to him. It’s a protective thing, isn’t it? It ensures that you’ll never be sensed.” Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, more perplexed. “You don’t look like him though. What they tell us you look like isn’t true.”

Harry sighed. “You look disappointed.”

Louis shook his head. “No, it’s just that you’re actually quite beautiful.”

Harry’s heart fluttered, its rhythm faltering, and he felt a rush of lust hit his body. “What are you doing? You have a halo. I don’t. We are different beings; we shouldn’t be interacting.”

“That’s not true.” Louis reached behind Harry and touched his shoulder blades. “You have wings. You had a halo at one point. You were an actual angel, and you were his favorite, weren’t you?”

“Yes, I was until I fell.”

Louis laughed. “I heard about you when I was human, and I constantly hear about you as an angel. You’re nearly a celebrity up there, and I’ve thought about meeting you since I found out this world is actually real.”

Harry scoffed. “No angel wants to meet me, especially no angels like you.”

“Do you really think you’re the only angel that felt a desire for passion and chaos? You’ve been gone for a long time, and you’re not the only angel that has fallen.” Louis shrugged. “Or the only angel that has had difficulty with his purity.” He hung his head slightly, and Harry noticed the hairline fracture in his halo.”

“No,” Harry muttered, “someone with a face like yours deserves to stay up in the clouds. You do not want this.”

Louis adamantly shook his head in disagreement, and then, he spun around and walked to the mausoleum entrance. Harry jolted and moved forward, trying to grab him before entering. Louis sensed Harry’s opposition and flew into the mausoleum, and Harry felt his presence radiating from inside the stone building. Harry blinked and slipped in front of Louis, who was mere feet away from the entrance of Hell.

Harry pressed his hand against Louis’ chest, attempting to push him backwards and out of the building. However, the sensation of touching someone else radiated through Harry’s body, and he shut his eyes, allowing his body to soak it in. He tried to extinguish the desire, but the heat in the room and the fracture in Louis’ halo drew him closer.

Harry shut his eyes and pressed his lips against Louis’. He didn’t flinch away and welcomed the kiss from Harry. Louis’ lips were warm, even to Harry, and soft. It was then that Harry realized the desire he felt in the room wasn’t just from Hell, but it was radiating from Louis as well. With this recognition, Harry threaded one hand in Louis’ hair, gently touching the shimmering halo atop his head.

Louis pressed his body flush against Harry’s, and Harry would one arm around Louis’ back to keep him there. Louis slowly dragged his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, and a guttural groan escaped Harry. He turned and pushed Louis against the side wall, the deadly heat motivating his every move and sound. Louis emitted a strained moan into Harry’s mouth, and Harry realized the heat was affecting Louis just as much. Harry bit Louis’ lip and closed his mouth around it, sucking the warm flesh and pulling off with a loud pop.

Louis tilted his head back, and Harry placed his lips on the tender skin at the base of his jaw. Harry peppered the pure, untouched area with kisses, and he sucked little marks onto Louis’ unscathed skin. Harry pressed himself closer to Louis, feeling how stiff Louis was and hearing him moan at the contact. Harry smiled into the motion, knowing how overwhelmed the angel in his arms was.

Momentarily, Harry paused, and Louis quickly pulled away from Harry, slipping his shirt off in the process. He reached to take Harry’s off as well, and Harry motioned his pants and boxers off. His cock stood erect, red and eager, but Harry knelt into front of Louis, dragging his pants off. He pressed his mouth to Louis’ underwear, his lips trailing Louis’ length.

Louis groaned and tugged at Harry’s hair, pulling him upwards. Harry latched onto Louis’ lips again, and his hand found its way down to Louis’ cock, rubbing it through the light material. Harry heard a light creak come from Louis’ halo. Pulling away from Harry’s kisses, Louis let out puffs of air, falling into the same rhythm as Louis’ thrusts into Harry’s hand.

“Need, please.” Louis’ voice was barely a whisper, but it was rough and ragged. The gentle noise went straight to Harry’s cock.

His sense heightened, and Harry latched onto the top of Louis’ briefs and tore the material off his body. Louis went slack in Harry’s arms, his cocks rubbing together. Louis’ precum was cool against Harry’s blazing skin, and he moaned against Louis. Harry slipped his hands under Louis’ ass, picking him up and pressing him firmly against the wall. Their cocks continued to touch, and their tongues fell into a natural rhythm in each other’s mouths.

Harry conjured a bottle of lube, and coating three fingers, he inserted one finger into Louis’ hole. The cool sensation caused Louis to moan into Harry’s mouth, and Louis began to bounce to the movement of Harry’s finger. After minutes of panting, Louis moved on three of Harry’s fingers, and with his other hand holding Louis firmly between him and the wall, Harry slicked up his cock. Louis looked down between them with wide eyes, noticing the precum leaking out of Harry’s reddened tip. Louis’ eyes held greed and lust, the same feelings that Harry housed before he fell.

Harry caught Louis’ lips again, and he prepared himself to wreck Louis. Pressing Louis completely against the wall, Harry reached up to tug Louis’ hair. Louis brought himself down on Harry, letting out a sigh of pleasure at the sensation of finally being filled up by Harry. Harry’s eyes crossed as he threated his hand into Louis’ hair. He felt Louis’ purity at a heightened level now; he felt Louis’ chaste, angelic body, and his eyes blackened. His pupils dilated with an animalistic need to feel the purity that Louis owned, and he wanted to take it away from him.

As their bodies synced up and moved together as one entity, Louis’ halo slowly dimmed. Harry bit and sucked Louis’ neck as his thrusts became more sporadic with each moan out of Louis’ mouth. Louis’ breathing became haggard as his face flushed from the heat of Harry’s body radiating around him. Every breath they drew as one, every inhale that brought the desire into their lungs, caused Louis’ halo to tilt to the left just a bit more. As Louis’ vision flooded with white lights unlike any he’d ever seen in the clouds, his halo clattered to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote from American Horror Story is as follows:
> 
> "The devil is real. And he's not a little red man with horns and a tail. He can be beautiful. Because he's a fallen angel, and he used to be God's favorite."
> 
> Leave kudos, comment, bookmark, ily.
> 
> lovesincerelyharry.tumblr.com


End file.
